Bipifica's Crescendo
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: The final Bipifica story of the series! Dipper, Pacifica, and Wendy go back to the states but little do they know, the government isn't the only ones watching them and wanting them killed. Enjoy.


**Author's note…: Time for the end of a series… I know people loved Bipifica but all things must come to an end, otherwise it wouldn't be precious. I will continue Returned Feelings until it's finished but after that there will be only 1 sequel left. ANYWAYS! Let's not dwell on the negative and let's enjoy the FINALE OF BIPIFICA!**

 **Warning chapter will contain: Violence, Blood, Sex, Language, Death, and Dark themes and dialog. Readers' discretion is advised…**

 **Bipifica's Crescendo**

Dipper, Pacifica, and Wendy decided to head back to the states since Mexico was a bust and the Mexican government was now on their tails as well. The reason why the decided to head back to the states was to find a friend who can fake IDs and passports to other countries. Wendy used this friend for many occasion and decided to look him up…

 **Louisiana…**

"Sorry babe, can't help you." Robbie said as he tuned his guitar.

"Please Robbie! We need to get out of the country before the government finds out we're here." Wendy pleaded.

"Look, Wendy… You and I had some history but what you are asking for is getting out of control! I faked passports and IDs for you and your friends and secretly mailed them through a secret channel of mail that the government hasn't found out about it yet. However, Feds were watching my every move now that they figured out what I did for you guys." Robbie said.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US FEDS ARE HERE!" Pacifica shouted as she grabbed Robbie by the collar.

"Whoa, easy. The Feds gave up their watch on me a few weeks ago. My crew confirmed it and now we are in the clear but I'm not going to gamble this chance. If they catch whiff of my operation then my crew and I go to the slammer. I'm not risking that…" Robbie said.

"You damn coward!" Pacifica shouted until Dipper put a hand on Pacifica's shoulder…

"Come on Paz…" Dipper said.

"What for?" Pacifica demanded.

"Just come on. I'll explain everything." Dipper said as he nodded to Wendy and took Pacifica by the hand outside of the bar…

"Look, Robbie. This will be the last time I ever ask this of you… Please do it. For me?" Wendy asked sweetly as she started unbuttoning her blouse…

 **Meanwhile outside of the bar…**

Dipper and Pacifica took a stroll down the street during the night and Dipper and her started talking…

"What's the matter Dip?" Pacifica asked.

"…We've done nothing but kill and tortured countless people in our time including our families… For the first time… I want peace." Dipper said as he gripped Pacifica's hand a little harder.

"…I understand Dipper… Both you and I had hard times during our youth but also gave hard times to others as well… I too think it's time we stopped. Once we leave the country for good, we can live a peaceful life." Pacifica said as she leaned in and held Dipper's arm as she laid her head on Dipper's shoulder while they walked the beautiful night…

 **Meanwhile in Washington DC…**

"Gentlemen… The Mexican President has informed me that our two mass murders have arrived back into our jurisdiction in our country. Now, we only had two choices… Capture or to kill them. However, since we've failed in capturing and killing these two criminals in the past, it's time we used more…unethical methods…" President Gideon Gleeful said.

"You don't mean that crazed lunatic that's obsessed with paranormal research and supernatural defense do you? That man was a waste of government tax funding!" Vice President Blendin Blandin said.

"Exactly! Bring in Professor Fiddleford Mcgucket!" President Gideon demanded.

"Well how diditly do now." Mcgucket said.

"Professor. Do you believe these two are related to paranormal activity towards the countless murders we've encountered?" President Gleeful asked.

"It sure does look that way. In my area of expertise, I've seen many of demon, ghosts, werewolves, and vampires kill and mutilate bodies and I sure dittly tell ya, these here fugitives are exactly what I've studied." Mcgucket said.

"This is a waste of time! There is no such thing as demons or vampires or any of the bull you've been saying!" Vice President Blandin said.

"Vice President. All you do is say how much a waste of time important matters are. Now quit your whinin and listen to the Professor's plan!" President Gleeful shouted.

"Well we first have to track down these two creatures then we can deal with them accordingly." Mcgucket said.

"Do you have anyone that is up to the task of hunting down and killing or capturing these…things?" President Gleeful asked.

"I sure dittly do! Come on in y'all!" Mcgucket said and 3 people in maroon color robes came into the conference room.

"Meet my three best agents of the blind eye society." Mcgucket said.

Each one lifted off their hoods revealing themselves…

"I'm Master Hunter, Manly Dan." Dan said.

"I'm Assassin of Shadows, Tambry." Tambry said.

"I'm Executioner of the Damned, Blind Ivan." Ivan said.

"Good. Find these damn monsters and end them!" Gideon shouted as he slammed his fist to the table…

 **Later on, back in Louisiana…**

Wendy was able to get passports and fake I.D's for her, Dipper, and Pacifica. However, they had to spend the night in a hotel before they could leave…

Dipper and Pacifica got their own room and Wendy had hers. Luckily no one seemed to be in the hotel except the desk manager in the lobby…

"Dipper… Do you think we will be ok?" Pacifica asked as she laid on their bed.

"I think so… If not we could always kill the world and then we will be free. Hahahaha." Dipper laughed from the shower.

"Quit fooling around Dipper I'm serious! I want the killing to stop. Sure we had fun and yeah most of the people we killed or worse deserved it…but I don't want to live that life forever…" Pacifica said and Dipper came out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

"We won't. I promise." Dipper said being more sincere.

"When did you become so soft? This isn't like you Dipper?" Pacifica said.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"Well ever since we got back from Mexico, you've been more…gentle in your voice and the way you act…" Pacifica said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dipper asked.

"Well… I kind of miss the crazy Dipper that does what he wants all the time." Pacifica said now facing him as he laid in bed with her.

"Well… I'm only being nice because of today…" Dipper said.

"What's today?" Pacifica asked, completely confused.

"It's your birthday…" Dipper said.

"…Really?" Pacifica said as she got up and walked over to the hotel calendar and looked at today's date and sure enough, today was Pacifica's birthday.

"Wow… How did you know?" Pacifica asked completely in shock that Dipper remembered but she didn't.

"Well… That day I looked into your mind to find out where you lived when we were still in high school, I sort of found out about a lot of things…" Dipper sheepishly said.

"Hmmm… That's why you know why kind of sex and food I liked… Hey wait a minute." Pacifica said.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"You didn't get me anything for my 40th!" Pacifica said as she got up in irritation.

"Hey I was being nice today for you. Isn't that enough?" Dipper said.

"No! Now go out and get me some virgin AB positive blood and make it pint size!" Pacifica demanded while crossing her arms.

"Sigh… God I love you. Alright then, I'll be back." Dipper said as he snapped his fingers and changed into his normal clothing with his demonic magic.

Dipper gave Pacifica a kiss and walked out of the room to find a virgin with AB positive blood…

 **Out front of the hotel…**

"Ivan… I located the demon boy, subject Dipper Pines." Tambry said in her communication device.

"Very well. I'll follow him until I execute him at the right time. You and Dan infiltrate the hotel. Be warned, I was notified by the professor that the vampire Pacifica and the demon Dipper have a disavowed bounty hunter with them. Her name is Wendy Corduroy." Ivan said.

"Wendy? She and I went to the same agency for assassins back then but she dropped out… Let me deal with her, I got unfinished business with her. Dan you go after the Vampire." Tambry said.

"Very well. The hunt is on." Dan said…

In the hotel lobby, the manager was sitting in front of the computer screen while drinking his coffee at the front desk. Suddenly, Tambry came behind him and killed him quietly. She then found a perfect spot near the pool to wait and ambush Wendy…

 **Wendy's room…**

"UGH! Why the fuck isn't there any ice!" Wendy shouted as she slammed her hotel freezer.

"I guess I got to walk down stairs and get my own ice for my bourbon." Wendy said as she putted down her glass and put on her boots and knife. She planned on using her knife to chip away at the ice because she didn't trust the ice pic to be clean…

Wendy walked out of the room with nothing on except her spaghetti strap white tank and short shorts. As she walked down stairs she walked the pool grounds towards where the ice machine was…

Suddenly Tambry grabbed Wendy by the legs from the pool she was submerged in and pulled her in and tried drowning her. However, Wendy quickly got free from her grasp and swam out of the pool and Tambry quickly jumped out and faced Wendy.

Both girls were wet and Wendy's tank was showing her breasts because she wasn't wearing a bra but that didn't matter right now…

"T-Tambry?!" Wendy said in complete shock.

"Long time no see Wendy…" Tambry said as she unsheathed her assassin's knife.

"What are you doing? Why are you trying to kill me?" Wendy asked.

"We were ordered to kill the vampire and demon you accompanied after you failed to dispose of them but I'm here for personal matters. Now since you have been declared disavowed, you are on the kill list and no one is going to save you." Tambry said as she slowly advanced as Wendy backed up.

"M-My friends will come." Wendy said.

"You dumb bitch. Your friends have enough on their plate as it is. Plus, who would want to save a no good, failed assassin, pathetic mercenary like you?" Tambry said.

"Hold on! Who are you with?" Wendy demanded.

"My teammates might not be trained in assassination like I am but their skills aren't anything to scoff at. Both your pathetic vampire and fucking idiot demon friends will be dead soon." Tambry said.

"No one talks about my friends that way…" Wendy said as she unsheathed her knife in her boot and then both girls went at it again…

 **Meanwhile with Dipper…**

"Hmmm… If I were a virgin with AB positive blood walking around, where would I be?" Dipper said as he roamed the streets.

Suddenly a heavy blade came at Dipper from behind and Dipper jumped out of the way just in time…

"You know it's rude to attack from behind. How about some curtesy here?" Dipper said with a smile as he faced his attacker…

"My name is Blind Ivan. Executioner of the damned." Ivan said.

"Hmmm… Are you really blind?" Dipper asked.

"Yes I am. However, that doesn't matter. I've mastered all my other senses and I'm more than a challenge for you little demon." Ivan said.

"Interesting… I didn't know anyone besides my friend and girlfriend knew I was a demon, unless you can talk to the dead or something. Hahahahaha." Dipper laughed.

"Seeing how you are going to be dead here soon, I'll tell you. You and your little vampire girlfriend left a lot of bodies in your wake and our organization has been watching ever since. We know all about you and Pacifica Northwest's history." Ivan said.

"What do you know about us?! SPEAK!" Dipper demanded with furious glowing yellow eyes.

"Well. You killed your parents and sister at the age of 14, killed an entire high school, murdered two government agents, slaughtered Mexican cartel members, and now you've came back to cause even more havoc. However, this time you won't leave here alive." Ivan said as he readied his heavy executioner blade for battle…

"You have balls to be facing a demon like me little human… I WILL KILL YOU!" Dipper shouted as he used his black lighting from his hand and shot at Ivan.

Ivan dodged then swung again at Dipper but this time he hit him and severely wounding him on his rib cage, breaking all of Dipper's ribs on his right side but then regenerated after he used his power to throw Ivan into a wall of a building.

"Hm. You are defiantly strong demon. However, this fight is only beginning!" Ivan said as he changed after Dipper again…

 **Meanwhile with Pacifica…**

"What's taking that idiot so long? I'm starving over here!" Pacifica shouted as she punched and broke the nightstand.

Suddenly she was shot at with silver arrows but didn't know where they came from as she looked around the room as she was alert.

"WHO'S HERE!?" Pacifica demanded then suddenly more arrows went flying and hit Pacifica in the shoulder and leg.

Pacifica screamed with pain as she pulled out the arrows and threw them away…

"SHOW YOUR SELF YOU DAMN COWARD!" Pacifica screamed.

"Very well." Dan said as he turned off his cloaking device, reviling himself to Pacifica.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?" Pacifica demanded.

"I've been hired to hunt you little vamp. I'm Master Hunter Dan but some call me Manly Dan.

"Pffft. Manly? Really? Like there is anything manly about you." Pacifica scoffed.

"Believe what you will little vamp. You are still going to be hunted down." Dan said as he raised his rapid firing silver arrow cross bow. However, Pacifica used her speed to jump out the window before he could shoot.

"Ha. You think you can escape from me?" Dan shouted as he jumped out the window and to the ground.

"Now the hunt is on…" Dan said with a grin…

 **Back with Wendy…**

"DIE!" Wendy shouted as she tried stabbing Tambry but she dodged Wendy's attack.

Tambry and Wendy kept on trying to cut or stab each other with their knives. Some cuts got through and both girls were panting from exhaustion.

"I have enough of this. Time to use my assassination skills." Tambry said as she used a smoke bomb to disappear.

"Where are you!? _COUGH COUGH_ " Wendy said as she coughed from the smoke.

"If I told you…" Tambry said and Wendy looked around in a panic.

"I would have to kill you." Tambry said right behind Wendy as she tried stabbing Wendy. However, Wendy clicked her boot and a knife appeared from the heel of the boot. She then kicked back and stabbed Tambry in her gut.

"AHHHHH! YOU BITCH!" Tambry shouted in pain as she backed up and fell to the ground while holding her wound.

"Tambry…I'm sorry I couldn't come with you…but the assassination thing wasn't for me to begin with. You were my dearest friend and I wished we didn't had to meet again this way." Wendy said as she stood over Tambry.

"Shut up cunt. Like I'd ever forgive you! You stole the love of my life away! Robbie was supposed to be mine!" Tambry said.

"Tambry… Robbie wasn't with me. Yeah sure we had fun a little but it wasn't anything real. You should have told me you liked him." Wendy said crouching down to Tambry's level.

"It doesn't matter now… It's over… everything…is…OVER!" Tambry shouted as she stabbed Wendy in the side and killed her. She then gave her last breath as she died as well…

 **Meanwhile with Dipper…**

Chunks of building were being destroyed as the executioner blade was being swung at Dipper and Dipper dodged everyone one of his swings. Dipper then used his power to try and take hold of Ivan. However, it wasn't working for some reason…

"Why can't I control you!?" Dipper said.

"It's because my outfit. It's resistant to any and all demonic powers and magic. That's why you couldn't harm me with your power earlier but it was still powerful enough to push me into a building." Ivan explained.

"Hmmm… You seem to be my most difficult opponent yet." Dipper said with a sadistic smile.

"Why are you happy?" Ivan asked.

"How could you tell if you're blind?" Dipper asked.

"I told you… I may be blind but my other senses are better. I hear your joy in your voice. I'll make sure you and your vampire girlfriend don't feel joy ever again." Ivan said.

"Oh…Well, I'm happy because you might be the one that actually kills me. However…" Dipper said as he summoned more of his demonic strength and started floating in the air with black lightning all around him and wind blowing violently…

"I WON'T LET YOU HARM PACIFICA!" Dipper shouted with his demonic voice as his eyes glowed bright yellow…

 **Back with Pacifica…**

" _Pant. Pant. Pant_." Pacifica panted from running so far from the hotel. However, she was then shot at again from Dan's silver arrows.

"What the hell! How is he still keeping up with me?" Pacifica said as she saw Dan walking down the street in the moon light while holding his crossbow.

"I guess there isn't any running from you, huh? In that case…" Pacifica said as she faced Dan with her glowing red eyes and fangs growing out of her mouth…

"I'll just kill you right here, right now!" Pacifica said as she went full charged and Dan and tried killing him with her hand to pierce his heart. However, Dan managed to grab her arm and throw her into a street light.

Dan then shot his crossbow again but missed again as Pacifica dodged it. She then jumped up in the air and lunged herself at Dan to bite his neck. Dan tried firing his crossbow but was out of arrows…

"SHIT!" Dan shouted as dodged Pacifica's pounce.

"What's wrong Danny boy? Out of arrows? Don't worry, I'll make sure your death will be painful as possible." Pacifica said as she raised her hand showing off her sharp and deadly vampire nails.

"Don't underestimate me little girl. Just because I ran out of arrows, doesn't mean I'm out of ways to end your wrenched pathetic life. I've been searching you for ages! And now I finally get to hunt you down." Dan said.

"What do you mean ages?" Pacifica asked.

"23 years ago… An incident happened in Brooklyn New York… A husband and a wife killed, two students and a teacher killed, and two drug attic civilians killed. I was there at the time as a detective but I also hunted paranormal monsters off the books. When I saw these victims, I realized they were killed by someone who wasn't human. Especially when I saw vampire bite marks on some of the victims. I realized something else as well… The husband and wife had a daughter, the school where the two students and teacher were killed had a student, and it all connected when this girl disappeared. You were that little girl Pacifica. You were changed into a vampire and killed all those people and your parents!" Dan explained.

"…You have no idea of the hell I was put through back then…" Pacifica said.

"Hell? You think you had it bad? What about your friends, your teacher, your own parent-"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! They deserved their fates a thousand times over! I was never happy until Dipper came into my life… And you have the damn nerve to tell me about the hell I put them through?! I was raped by my teacher and my father! I was bullied to the extreme by those girls! I was taken advantage of by many people! None of them deserve any pity!" Pacifica shouted with fury.

"And neither do you." Dan said as he pulled out a silver hatchet and a revolver with silver bullets…

Pacifica charged after him again in rage. However, once Dan shot his revolver until it was empty, Pacifica fell to the floor in pain and gasping for life. Then Dan walked over to Pacifica with his hatchet and slammed it in Pacifica's back, making her scream in agony.

"Don't worry little vamp. I won't kill you yet. I'm going to take you back to our facility then we are going to torcher you until we find new ways of killing your kind…" Dan said as he threw a garlic laced net over Pacifica and dragged her away…

 **Meanwhile back with Dipper…**

"Wh-WHAT ARE YOU?!" Ivan shouted in fear. Even though he was blind he still bear witness to Dipper's massive power he feels. He then was chained to the ground with Demon magic…

"How am I being chained!? This outfit should have kept me from feeling any demonic power or magic!" Ivan panicked.

"I'll admit… You are formidable Ivan. However, you forced me to use ancient powers from the depths of hell. This magic…it's like nothing you or anyone of mankind has faced for over a millennium. This is the origin of my friend and mentor…Bill Cipher!" Dipper shouted as he unleashed hell's power to grab Ivan and send him down through the powerful portal that led to hell, known as Hell's gate…

Ivan screamed with anguish and pain as demons grabbed him and ripped flesh off his body as they dragged him down. Then the portal closed and Dipper came down drained of power…

" _Pine tree… We don't have much power left. That spell really took too much out of us."_ Bill said within Dipper's mind.

"I know Bill but we have to find Pacifica and make sure she's alright." Dipper said.

" _That's the thing Pine tree. She isn't! I was able to read that Ivan guy's head when we battled and saw that their plan was to capture or kill us at any cost. We need to find her and quick!"_ Bill stressed.

"Okay. Let's head back to the hotel and make sure she's alright. Hopefully they didn't kill her or capture her." Dipper said as he teleported back to the hotel…

 **Later at the government paranormal facility...**

"LET ME GO!" Pacifica shouted as she regain consciousness only to find she was in a special cage to keep vampires locked up. Pacifica hit the cage multiple times but to no avail because the cage didn't break nor bend from her hits.

"My, she sure diddly is a tough one." Mcgucket said.

"Yes… She was my most difficult hunt yet but I still brought her back like promised." Dan said.

"What about Tambry and Ivan?" Mcgucket asked.

"No response to their side of things, unfortunately…" Dan said.

"They probably are dead. Regardless, we still have one of the monsters in our possession." Mcgucket said.

"Should I find that demon boy?" Dan asked.

"Hogwash! Don't worry about that there fella… He'll come to us and we'll sure diddly be ready for him." Mcgucket said as he looked at Pacifica…

"Dipper is going to turn you fucks inside out! Mark my damn words you backwoods hick!" Pacifica threatened.

"Don't you worry about that, little one. We are very prepared for that little demon. If Ivan and Tambry didn't kill him, he will be too weak to take both of us on. Plus he isn't going to beat us if we have our demon equipment to defeat him with. Just face it… You're never going to be saved." Dan said as he lowered to Pacifica's level with an evil smile…

 **Back at the hotel…**

Dipper teleported in front of the hotel and walked in like normal to make sure he wouldn't scare away the manager in the front without getting any information about who came after him. If there was any…

"What the hell happened here?" Dipper said as he saw the manager's throat cut when he spotted the body.

Dipper then rushed through the lobby and towards the pool area that led to his and Pacifica's room. However, once he got to the pool he saw Wendy's body with another woman's body…

"Wendy… I'll make sure these assholes pay for what they done!" Dipper said as he then saw the other body and began to investigate.

He searched all of Tambry's pockets until he found a map that led to the paranormal facility that the government had.

"…There is one last thing I must check before I leave." Dipper said as he walked into his room…

Dipper saw the mess and immediately he knew that Pacifica was captured. He couldn't put a finger on it but he knew she was alive. So without a second thought he took Wendy's car and drove away towards the facility. He would teleport there but he needed to conserve as much energy and power as possible in order to save Pacifica…

 **1 hour later…**

Dipper came and stopped in front of the facility…

" _Pine tree…"_ Bill said simply…

"I know Bill… This might be our last battle. We could die from this if we fail…" Dipper said.

" _Well if that's the case… Let's go out with a bang shall we? SHOW THEM WHO THE FUCK THEY ARE MESSING WITH!"_ Bill shouted and Dipper smiled sadistically as he got out ready to kill everything in sight and bring chaos and anarchy…

"You there halt!" A guard said as him and another guard pulled up their guns but Dipper used his power to make their heads explode and blood, brain, and skull went everywhere as Dipper's advance didn't stop.

Dipper then busted through the doors with power as his fury was unmatched and his wrath unquenchable as his goal for vengeance was within his sight…

"Well well well… You finally came." Mcgucket said with a smile as he clapped his hands.

"You have something of mine stupid little man… And I'm afraid it's time for you and everyone else in this building to pay with your suffering and your lives!" Dipper said with a sadistic smile as he looked at Mcgucket with malice like no one ever seen before.

"DIPPER!" Pacifica shouted from within the cage behind Mcgucket.

"Don't worry Pacifica, I'll get you out." Dipper said.

"I don't think so little demon." Dan said as he jumped down from a rafter and faced Dipper in between him and Mcgucket.

"You all are going to pay… You tried to kill me and Bill, you killed my friend, you captured and caged my girlfriend…but most importantly…YOU PISSED ME OFF!" Dipper shouted as he used his demonic speed to get behind Dan and snapped his neck with haste. Dipper would have made him suffer but he needed to rescue Pacifica as fast as possible because his power and life force was draining with every use of Bill's power. If Dipper uses the rest of what's left of his demonic energy, he and Bill will die…

Suddenly Dipper was shot in the back by Mcgucket…

"DIPPER!" Pacifica panicked.

" _Pant. Pant. Pant._ I'm… Not going… To die. I'm going to rescue her…" Dipper said as he struggled to heal himself.

"Difficult little demon, aren't ya? Well it makes no difference. I'll just keep killing you until you stay dead." Mcgucket said as he pushed a button and a giant robot came into view. Mcgucket jumped inside and turned it on.

"This machine deals with any and all paranormal beings. You're no exception little demon. I'm sorry but your time is up." Mcgucket said as he used the robot's sword and sliced Dipper and sent him flying into the wall.

Blood, sweat, and tears were pouring out of Dipper as he stayed in the crater in the wall…

" _Pine tree… We can't win this fight. We need to leave her and escape before we die."_ Bill said.

"NO! I don't care about what happens to me! Pacifica must be freed!" Dipper shouted and tears rolled down Pacifica's face after hearing Dipper.

" _Kid…"_ Bill said.

"Bill let's use the portal again. Just like we did with Ivan." Dipper said as he turned his gaze to Mcgucket who was advancing towards him.

" _If we do…We might die."_ Bill stressed.

"Do I need to repeat myself Bill?! Please… For me… For her…" Dipper said as more tears rolled down his eyes.

" _Very well… I did say if we were going out we were going out with a bang."_ Bill said.

"Alright let's do it! Let's send this damn human to hell!" Both Dipper and Bill said at the same time.

Dipper got up and held his arms out and shouted for the portal to be opened.

"HELL'S GATE!" Dipper shouted and a big portal opened behind him sucking everything in sight.

"Wh-WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Mcgucket shouted as he and his robot was being sucked in as well.

"Behold! Your ultimate suffering lies within! May your soul be damned and may you never return!" Dipper and Bill shouted as Mcgucket disappeared within the portal screaming in immense agony and pain.

Dipper tried closing the portal but he couldn't then suddenly Bill jumped out of Dipper's body.

"BILL!" Dipper shouted as he grabbed the dream demon's hand.

"This is it Pine tree. In order for you to live I must close the portal with my life." Bill said.

"BUT BILL!" Dipper shouted as tears rolled down his eyes.

"We had a good run kid… I'm glad I met you. Thank you…Dipper." Bill said as he let go of Dipper's hand and the portal swallowed Bill up thus closing it once and for all.

"BILLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Dipper screamed as he fell to the floor in tears. Suddenly someone shot Dipper in the back with a silver arrow…

"DIPPER!" Pacifica shouted.

"You think you killed me little boy!" Dan said as he walked towards Dipper.

"Ho-How are you alive?" Dipper asked.

"The professor gave me a pill before you came and this pill brings me back to life if ever I should die. However, it only last once." Dan said as he kept walking towards Dipper.

Dipper got up and yanked the arrow out in pain…

"Now. It's time to die boy." Dan said as he shot the last 5 arrows he had left. All of them hit Dipper but he was still alive but barely as he continued to limp towards Dan.

"How are you still alive?!" Dan panicked in fear of what he was seeing.

"I may…not be a d-demon anym-more but… My will…IS WHAT'S GOING TO SAVE PACIFICA!" Dipper shouted as he jumped in the air and stabbed one of the arrows in Dan's eye and through his skull. Dan died as he fell to his back.

Dipper then grabbed his key to Pacifica's cage and crawled in bloody pain to Pacifica…

"D-Dipper…" Pacifica said as Dipper released Pacifica.

She quickly held him as Dipper's life was fading.

"P-Pacifica…" Dipper struggled to say.

"Why save me? Why save a vampire?" Pacifica asked as tears fell to Dipper's face.

"I didn't save a vampire…I saved you." Dipper weakly said.

"Please Dipper. Let me change you!" Pacifica pleaded.

"N-no." Dipper said.

"BUT WHY!? DIPPER YOU'LL DIE IF I DON'T!" Pacifica stressed.

"Because…I love you." Dipper said as he placed a hand on Pacifica's crying face which she grasped passionately.

"You…You ne-need to go. There is no time…" Dipper weakly said.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Pacifica stressed.

"I'm already gone… Pacifica. Y-you must live. I'm already dead." Dipper said with a smile.

"BULLSHIT! I'm not leaving you! If you are going to die then I'm dying with you! You and I aren't leaving each other! Not like this!" Pacifica shouted.

"Pacifica…" Dipper said.

Pacifica then grabbed the silver arrow and positioned it at her heart but Dipper grabbed it.

"Please…Don't do it." Dipper said but Pacifica grabbed his head and passionately kissed Dipper as she plunged the arrow through. Both Dipper and Pacifica died but they stayed together even in death. Before they died, their final words to each other were…

"I love you…"

 **THE END…**

 **AN:… I kind of cried when writing this but it must end and what an end it was. Thank you all for reading the Bipifica series. Until next time…Good bye.**


End file.
